The Wind, The Moon, and The Stars
by AcanthasTears
Summary: Sarah is perfectly healthy, so why can't she remember her past? And more importantly, what's Jareth going to do to help her? "She would feel his breath against her lips, see his eyes widen in pain, gasp… And she woke up."
1. Prologue

A new story, this time for Labyrinth, which I love. I haven't written too much past this, but will hopefully be working non-stop until its completion. I hope you like this chapter!

Nothing belongs to me, unfortunately.

* * *

Flashes swirled throughout the empty black oblivion, confusing, infuriating and unending. There were always flashes; silver and bright, but never seen up close, never revealed. Spatters of crimson were lost amid a faint, metallic hum and a soft, pleading cry somewhere in the distance, and then the noise, louder than before, and closer, quieted for a fraction of a second, before starting up again. Metal against metal, man against man, she had seen this scene again and again. It was always the same; panic, terror, constricting and unrelenting, coursed through her veins. There would be a flash of pure white against blackness and then a face, bloodied and persistent but welcomed. He was always there. He would say nothing, or perhaps murmur a word or two, and grab her by the hand to help her stand. She would feel his breath against her lips, see his eyes widen in pain, gasp… And she woke up.

Even while conscious, submerged in darkness, she felt as if she knew him, or had at least known him in some time passed. And while she was not old, she often felt as if some part of her had been left in a past she could not remember, regardless of how hard or how often she tried. Bathed in darkness, she found her most precious memories escaping her: a white dog, ridden by a chivalrous animal of sorts, a strange, gentle beast, pleading for her to return to him. There was a gnome – or perhaps a dwarf – short and stubborn, a crystal ball, and a white owl. And there was a man. She may have been able to tell that the man was the same as the one from her dreams, had she had access to her memories, rather than allowing them to drift away. In intervals they swirled and darted across the damp, dark canvas of the night sky – pausing once or twice as if to ensure her safety – before becoming one with the wind, the moon, and the stars. Had she looked out the window she would have seen the white owl perched atop a tree branch, watching her, and waiting, too, for her to return home.

Waiting for her to return to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first _actual _chapter. I know it's not the best, but I whipped it up pretty fast, just for you!

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

As he plunged between the vacant realities which separated the Underground from Earth, only then did he realize how exhausted he had truly become. He soared tiredly, albeit gracefully, through the sky above the Labyrinth and watched as the sun sunk slowly behind his castle, which lay in the very center of the Goblin City, itself surrounded and protected by the Labyrinth. Swooping through the very first window he could reach, he slowly began to transform once again into the King of the Goblins, plummeting, and landing somewhere to the left of where he had originally intended. He heard behind him a coarse, frustrated sigh.

"Ya shouldn't 'a gone again, Jareth!"

"Oh?" Jareth sighed, wilting against the back of the throne, his legs tossed to his right over an ivory tusk. "And why is that Hoggle?" He watched dispassionately as the few goblins that were scattered across the throne room chased after a chicken, contemplating. They - he and Hoggle - had long since come to accept each other. Although not friends, they had abandoned any predetermined impressions and thoughts they had had of each other. He glanced at Hoggle expectantly.

"Ya _know _yer too weak; I seen it, ya seen it, the Labyrinth seen - er, felt - it. Ya've been takin' too much of 'er power, Jareth. Too much, and now she needs to rest. Sarah wouldn't 'a liked that."

"I _realize_that, Hoggle. But I can't just allow her to forget," He conjured a crystal ball into which he stared blankly. "…Not now,"

Jareth stood and walked out of the room without another word to Hoggle or anyone else who happened to talk to him. He walked through the corridors of the castle, which in itself was a labyrinth in its own right and stepped inside a room he had deemed off limits to anyone other than himself. He stood inside momentarily, deeply inhaling the familiar scent which resided there. He then strode across the room and snatched a particular and memorable book off of particular a shelf, and left the castle, seeking peace.

Presently he stood on the outskirts of the Bog of Eternal Stench, a vacant look in his eyes. He opened the tattered and duck tape bound volume and turned to the very first page. As he scanned the few words he felt his heart constrict agonizingly and adoringly all at once.

"_Property of Sarah Williams._

_Keep out!"_

I had been written, he knew, by the hand of a teenager, and below, in a quickly scrawled but elegant script in which he was familiar it read:

"…_And that means __**you**__, Jareth!"_

He leaned against a tree which had conveniently grown behind him and closed his eyes, picturing the way she might have looked had she been with him. He thought of her bright eyes, her dark hair, the long and beautiful column of her neck, until…

He grasped at an idea, cluttered and unhopeful within the confines of his mind.

* * *

Sarah Williams, elegant, resourceful and hopelessly forgetful, sat clad only in a towel on the end of her bed. The remnants of water which remained after her shower sped along the length of her neck, stopping only when interrupted by the edge of the towel. She cocked her head to the side in order to properly grasp her hair as she pulled it up into a chaotic but comfortable jumble atop her head. Reaching across the length of her bed and onto her side table and grabbing a small bottle of moisturizer, she paused momentarily only when she spotted an unfamiliar book of sorts on her pillow. Sitting up, she slowly grabbed and opened it.

"_Property of Sarah Williams._

_Keep out!_

…_And that means __**you**__Jareth!"_

Sarah smiled slightly as she flipped through a few unmarked pages, quickly finding a page dated September 17, 1986, and then continued to read.

"_I keep dreaming about him and I wish that it would just STOP! It's been months since I ran the Labyrinth and I still can't get his eyes out of my head. I try, and try, but they never leave. I wonder if this is a part of the Goblin King's game, because I hadn't planned_ _on falling in love (if that's what this is) with him when I wished Toby away. I hope that I stop feeling this way soon; it's unnerving, and certainly unethical because he doesn't love me, does he? No, I thought not._

…_and yet, I can't help but wonder if what the story says is true…_

_Had Jareth, the King of the Goblin, fallen in love with me?"_

Intrigued, Sarah flipped forward a few pages. Why couldn't she remember writing this? And more importantly, why had she been writing about a boy? She hadn't known a boy named Jareth.

"_Ugh. Karen's forcing me to watch Toby again," _This I remember, thought Sarah._ "But strangely enough, I don't really mind. Believe it or not, I think that Jareth's Labyrinth may have taught me a thing or two. Unfortunately for me however, this knowledge doesn't seem to translate into 'forget him.' I've still been having the dreams, but they're thankfully starting to change. One day I'll be in the crystal ballroom dancing in his arms, that glittery white dress – which I still keep in my closet…" _

Sarah stood and walked over to her closet, which she knew would most likely not contain whatever item from her past that she happened to be looking for, but looked nonetheless. She dug through the few boxes which littered the bottom of her closet, the bags along the shelves, and the clothing hanging across the pole. She scanned the length of the rack for anything remotely white and sifted through each. And at the very end of the rack, hidden behind a pair of jeans that had never fit her and a bright yellow cardigan, was the dress, dusty and a tad tattered, but the dress. Why couldn't she remember any of this? Was it so unimportant that she had forgotten about it soon after she had shoved it in the back of her closet?

She moved her hand across the slightly rough material, the beaded patched along the collar, the curve of the sleeves, trying to remember wearing this dress and dancing with the strange man, Jareth. Signing again, she moved to her bed where she once again began reading the diary she had written in her younger years.

"…_Although I'm not quite sure how it got there. Perhaps the almighty Goblin King had put it there – swaying around me, surrounded by masked and beautiful men and women. Other times, however, I find myself running through the passages of the Labyrinth, in an oubliette or climbing through the room of stairs. Either way, Jareth is always there. He never leaves me."_

Sarah closed the diary in wonder. Who was Jareth?


	3. Chapter 3

I so sorry for the delay in this chapter! I was really busy with school... Which is probably why I'm far less than thrilled with the outcome.

On the bright side, however, I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW.

* * *

Day after day Sarah returned once again to the diary, and still she could remember none of what she read. She had progressed now into more recent times; times which confused her more than she could have ever imagined. Times which spoke once again of Jareth. She knew now that she had met him when she was fifteen years old and that she had _heard_ of him long before that; he had been somewhat of a legend in her mind. She knew that their relationship had been less than either of them had desired and that she had fallen in love with him.

But who was _he_? From what she had written in the journal, she had found that he was as beautiful, if not more, and as otherworldly as was expected from one in a fairytale. He was magical, he was determined, and he was… arrogant. Whether due to his status of "King of the Goblins" or his looks, Sarah couldn't tell.

She had turned eighteen in the diary now, and had left Karen and her father and Toby to live on her own. She contacted her friends from The Underground via "Mirror-Mail", as she had so fittingly dubbed it in one of the first entries. But what had confused Sarah was not that she had friends that she couldn't remember, and certainly not Mirror-Mail. What confused her more than anything was what was written on May 11, 1989.

_"I have just finished speaking with Hoggle again. He says that it's getting worse. I don't know whether to believe him or to think that he's just exaggerating again; it _is _Hoggle, after all. He said that the Labyrinth is starting to deteriorate (which I don't think is possible anyway. Shouldn't it be protected with magic?) and that there's absolutely nothing anyone can do. Not even Jareth. Regardless of Hoggle's trustworthiness, I'm worried. _

_I think that the Labyrinth and the Underground need me. I don't know what I would do – what I_ could_ do – but I need to help somehow. I don't even think that I would be welcome there, but…_

_I think that Jareth needs me, too."_

Was the Underground an actual place? She had seemed to think so in her younger years, but that didn't necessarily mean it was true. She thought that _goblins_ and _Prince Charming_ had been real too. She turned to the next page, noticing that there had been a page torn out before it. She dragged her fingers across the jagged, torn remnants as she read.

_"I was totally right. Jareth needs me, whether he knows it or not. He'd better appreciate me doing this, too; I took time off of work! Hoggle found a way for me to get into the Underground, which was nice of him to do considering I hadn't even bribed him with my latest pair of dollar store earrings yet. He said that it would probably be for the best if Jareth didn't know I was underground until I was… Underground. I hope he's right. I really don't want to consume any more hallucinogenic peaches in my lifetime."_

As Sarah stared at the entry in disbelief, she managed to produce one intelligent thought:

"I got fed a _hallucinogenic _peach?"


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness, blackness, forgetfulness. Surrounding, consuming, and then there was a flash of light. There was a face; closer than before, and more real, full of greatness, of pride, of desperation and, above all, of love. He was bloodied, his clothing torn, his eyes blue and unseeing. His hair, a matted mess, was streaked a deep crimson red, contrasting beautifully with his pale alabaster skin.

She could see the bravery in his stance, the love at his fingertips, and the death on his mind. She could feel the warmth of his heart radiating towards her in waves, the cold numbness momentarily forgotten. There were more flashes, this time none as fierce as the first, each a forgotten memory. There was a white dog, ridden by a chivalrous animal of sorts, a strange, gentle beast, pleading for her to return to him. There was a gnome – or perhaps a dwarf – short and stubborn, a crystal ball, and a white owl. And there was a man.

He had the same face as the man in front of her, only less cold, less harsh, less lifeless. He was beautiful, just like she remembered. There was another flash, this time stronger than the rest combined. There was a young girl, sixteen at most, wandering through a maze of cobblestone and brick, unless, of course, it was a labyrinth. She saw herself now, not too far in the distance in the man's embrace, their hair – his blonde and her raven – intertwining in the gently blowing wind. She saw his eyes, blue, loving, royal, and she gasped.

He was Jareth.

* * *

Sarah struggled to breathe. It was only a dream, it was only a dream. _It was only a dream._ But if it was only a dream… why did she feel as if she had been there before – why did she feel as if each of the bright flashes had been her own memories? Had they been? Had they been proof of a life that had been long forgotten or merely figments of her imagination? She glanced at the clock beside her, the red, glowing numbers reading a faint 2:47. Sarah sighed and flicked on the lamp on her side table and began reading from the diary once again, this time flipping to a random page further than she had read.

"_I swear I saw a spark when we kissed. It was, despite the cliché, magnetic and fantastic and explosive in a way that none of my other kissed had ever been. It was like a kiss should be. Or maybe it was just the surprise that I felt. I can't even remember; my mind is hazy. I wonder what would happen if I stopped and went back in time to repeat that moment. Would time slow for me? Or would it go faster and faster like my heartbeat?_

_If love is what I felt for Jareth when I was 16, what does that make what I'm feeling right now? I'm going crazy, I swear. I feel ecstatic and excited and serene… and scared. Scared that he thinks it was a mistake, that it was another one of his tricks… that he may have actually loved me back then and still does now._

_But what scares me the most is the thought of screwing this up. What I'm scared of most is losing him now that I've finally found him again."_

She flipped the page again, this time further than she had ever dared go before, to the very last page. It was tearstained and tattered and difficult to read, but Sarah couldn't look away. And as she read she saw glimpses of her past; a crystal ballroom, a crying baby dressed in a striped outfit, and the eyes of the man in her dreams; Jareth's eyes.

"_Do you remember the prophesy, the one I found a few days ago? I can't stop thinking about it, and I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to do. I never imagined that I could ever love something enough to risk everything. But I do. I love Jareth and I love the Labyrinth and I love my friends and the Underground. I never thought that I would love something enough to risk never see it again. But I can't stand knowing that without this sacrifice the Underground, and everything Jareth has spent his life working for will crumble. _

_I know that you're reading this Jareth, because I have left the diary open to this page so that you will know why I've gone. I never believe that I could have a fairytale ending, Jareth, you know that. I guess now I'll never get the chance. But that's not why I've gone. I don't fear love. I don't fear being a Queen or staying in the Underground or being with you for my entire life. I fear losing all that I love, and being the cause of the loss of everything _you_ love._

_I'm sorry for never giving you the chance you deserved the first time around. I'm sorry for being an arrogant, selfish child. I'm sorry for not admitting this – for not telling you what I'm about to say before I made my decision._

_I love you, Jareth. And I hope that you can learn to forgive and forget me. _

_Sarah Williams_

* * *

What had she done?


End file.
